The Baby Games
by LunaKirkland-Jones
Summary: Rated T because I'm paranoid and future cussing.Clato, Keeta, Rue and Thresh, Glarvel, and the other districts. No flames only constructive criticism! I remember I was 9 when Cato finally answered, I was 9 when I found out what a soul mate was..."What's a soulmate?" I asked again."It's like a best friend but more," He replied. Two reviews New chapter. Up for adoption.
1. 1: Clato beginning and soulmates

In penance for their uprising the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be given to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public hospital where they will have their children monitored, until they give birth. Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as 'The Baby Games'.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I remember I was 9 when Cato finally answered, I was 9 when I found out what a soul mate was...

"What's a soul mate?" I asked again.

"It's like a best friend but more," He replied "It's the one person in the world that knows you better than everyone else." I cocked my head like a lost puppy while he continued, saying, "It's the one who makes you a better person, Actually, they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you can carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and excepted you and believed in you before anyone else did... or when no one else would, and no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that..." He was crying now and I hugged him. "I'm sorry." I whispered crying because he was. He hugged me back and sobbed his twelve year old heart out.

I didn't find out until I was twelve and he fifteen that he was terrified because that was the morning of his first reaping...

But now, I fifteen he eighteen, that we were reaped as district two's tributes for the 74th biannual Baby Games.

"Happy Baby Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Our escorts shrill voice yelled.

I looked at his face searching for any fear, but it only showed in his sparkly, bright, mesmerizing, baby blue, eyes that normally radiated happiness. We were led to a room in the justice building were we get to know the other tribute until we are sent to the Capitol for eleven months two for getting pregnant nine for the pregnancy and birth. We were left alone in the room. In silence.

**Cato's P.O.V**

We were in complete silence, I remembering her soul mate question, when suddenly my eyes flickered into her eyes, her sparkly, intelligent, beautiful, Paris green, eyes, and I kissed her. I knew nothing except for her right then, her with her beautiful midnight black hair, her with her crazy questions and ideas, her with her lips against mine, kissing back.

**Clove's P.O.V.**

We broke away his platinum blonde hair a bit more disheveled. He tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear and looked deeply into my eyes and I knew we were soul mates, I knew we were always and forever, I knew we were ready for this, or at least as ready as we can be.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied.

And the remainder of the time was spent telling each other about what we didn't already know, reminiscing, and kissing.

**How's this for a first chapter? Please Review for which ever district you want me to do next! I might post without it though depends... If you like the story I would love it if you give me motivation I've never actually finished a story and I feel I might with this one. Please only constructive criticism. NO FLAMES THANK YOU! and It depends on you really if the characters are acting OOC I always felt this is how these two were they were only acting mean because of their district composier but in this there is no fight to the death:)**


	2. 2: Thrue beginnings and bullies

In penance for their uprising the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be given to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public hospital where they will have their children monitored, until they give birth. Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as 'The Baby Games'.

**Thresh's P.O.V.**

I remember when I first met Rue, When I first met the twelve year old I now know

"Help!" A lone voice yelled in the middle of the night.

"Help!" It sounded like a little girl around eight. I got up and quickly threw some clothes on.

"Help!" I ran outside and spotted a little girl with long Chocolate brown hair and her foot caught in a hole. She was about two years younger than me and tugging helplessly on her leg. I ran over.

"Help!" "What happened?" A peacekeeper asked. I quickly hid behind a tree.

"I was running from a...a b...bully." she started sobbing. " I can guess the rest." He said sounding bored.

He got her foot out and she thanked him as he walked her home. Slowly and silently, I followed them stopping when they did and hiding when they turned. I found out her name, Rue, and age, 8 two years younger than I was, and her eyes are a deep Mahogany **(A/N: Soooooo couldn't help it! XD) **brown.

The next day I saw her and the bully. She turned to run and bumped into me. "Need some help?" I asked her. She nodded and I turned toward the bully 9 year old, then, Maxworth Birmingham. "What's your problem?" I asked him. "Just give me the girl!" "No!" I blocked Rue from his view."Why?" He sneered. "She's of little use!" I swear at that moment if looks could kill Max would have been dead the second the look was made."Because your wrong everyone is of great use to life... except maybe you." I turned leading Rue away from the steaming Maxworth and we became great friends.

We were very confident we wouldn't be chosen but the odds weren't in either of our favors this year... We are now District 11's tributes for the biannual Baby Games.

**Rue's P.O.V**

Two days... Two days of being helplessly in love with his jokes, his deep Auburn eyes, his short black hair, his personality, _him_. I looked at him, at Thresh and asked him, "What should we make of this?" "I...I...I don't know." He said thinking the whole time. I'm definitely not telling him now... Maybe... No...Maybe...No...Fine Mr. Conscience you win! "Thresh..." How do I tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if... "Yeah" "I...I...I" "Times up!" Damn you!

**This one is very very short and I so apologize. I really couldn't think of much but it was the best I got so far. Anyway I'm not wrighting the whole reaping business for district 12 you already know that! you know the bread story but just imagine Katniss was actually reaped so they will come in later! Just to clear it up Thresh hadn't stuttered he was doing the whole 'I know' 'Sorta' 'not really...' thing:) I wanna do a shout out for my reviewers that inspired me to up date and I was touched some of you followed the story3 (This just for a laugh. my teacher called /3 the crocodile slash three. lol.) The cussing started with innocent little twelve year old Rue. I made Thresh younger because Rue is very young and Thresh may seem OOC but again that is how I imagine he was. So if you listened to my little drawl I can tell you Bye-bye sooooooooo Bye-bye.**


	3. 3: Glarvel beginnings and a stalker

In penance for their uprising the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be given to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public hospital where they will have their children monitored, until they give birth. Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as 'The Baby Games'.

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

She's the kind of girl you expect to be bad at long-term relationships, she's the kind, with her bright, glimmering, pretty, sea green, eyes and her fair, curly, golden, hair, that you'd expect to be a slut. Only she's not. I don't really know her I sorta stalk her. It's Glimmer. Glimmer. My one true love. Glimmer. We were twelve when I fell head over heels for her.

I saw her with one of her guy friends, when I realized, she hugged him and I suddenly wanted to sock him and kiss her. That day I followed her home slowly and carefully to make sure I wasn't caught. Gradually my knowledge of her grew. In fact I knew everything about her.

I knew she loved vanilla ice cream, I knew she loved sweets, I knew she was gravely underestimated, I knew she never once had a boyfriend, I knew she even liked someone. Who? That I don't know...

I never glanced at other girls. I didn't have friends. My grades were average. I'm an orphan. I'm bullied. I would have killed myself if it wasn't for her. My love. My unknown love killed me enough. Slowly I started to say hi to her. Occasionally having small talk and then I started observing her more as we got older; the way she walked, the way she wrote everything as though she experienced it first-hand, the way she dressed as if something big was always about to happen, the way she would give everyone a kind smile even if they hated her or vice-versa.

Reaping days were torturous she always looked so frightened I just wanted to hug her and tell her She won't be reaped. Of course I'm no Apollo so I don't actually know. I was always comforted by the song _My love_ by Sia. It gave me a feeling of hope that I only got when I talked to her, normally.

'She's so pretty.' I thought while I turned a corner of a street. 'Unlike me with my dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.' I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into her. We fell and our stuff went everywhere. _Everywhere_. I got up helped her and bent down to retrieve it all. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "No I should be the one saying I'm sorry." She said. I gave her, her stuff and saw her blushing. I decided to ignore it and continue on my business when she kissed me. Alas she was gone before my brain registered it though.

'Damn reaping is tomorrow.' I thought. I turned 17 awhile ago. So did she. This is my second to last reaping. "Glimmer Pearl!" Our escorts shrill voice yelled. Horror flickered on her face while she made her way to the stage. "Marvel Raven!" A little relived and a little horrified I made my way to the stage. We were pushed into the justice building and Glimmer blushed madly when they shut the door. I sat down next to her and I thought about yesterday.

I turned to her debated it and kissed her back. She looked surprised but she kissed back. She kissed back! Maybe all those years of never giving up have decided to pay off. Either way I don't care I'm as happy as can be.

**I'm really happy with this one! Plus two in one day! So I guess you understand I'm happy! I realized I haven't put any disclaimers yet soooooooo, I don't own the hunger games or the song My Love but I own the plot line and later on some characters. :) :D Shout out for my reviewers they are greatly ****appreciated:D **


	4. 4: Foah and Pregnancy's

**Foxface's P.O.V.**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I remember when I was fourteen I met Noah. He was like a dream guy only for me. It was love at first sight. He hadn't seen me yet.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

My fourteenth birthday was huge everyone went. He finally noticed me and made his way over. He said, "Hello!" and he talked for awhile with me. Soon the party ended though and we had to separate.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Soon afterward something hit my window and I looked out to see him. I hurried outside and he said he forgot to give me something at the party. He quickly kissed me and I kissed back.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

He left shortly after and I snuck back inside. I quickly went to bed and dreamt of him. Waking the next morning I immediately went to the garden our meeting spot.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

We talk for awhile. Gradually we got older and our relationship bloomed and when I just turned fifteen I found out I was pregnant.

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said: h

He wanted to get a job but the only offer was at the end of the district. He got the job not even caring the distance.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

The baby was born one week early and was a very health girl named Penelope.

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Penelope grew fast she was seven months old I turned 16. Her hair was long and bright red and naturally curly.  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

The day after her first birthday was the reaping for the 74th biannual Baby Games the one in which I was chosen with Noah.**(A/N: If you already have children they can go with you!)**

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet

When we entered the room he got down on one knee and proposed. I said yes and Penelope wouldn't take her eyes of the ring.

You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Then I remembered this morning and the pregnancy test... 'I'm two weeks pregnant' I am horribly thankful It wasn't past one month.  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

**My little song fic! I'm now answering the question of Clato 27 (Sorry if I got your user wrong.) If they are 0-1 months pregnant that is the games child. 1-8 Immedient termination of baby(The capitol is very cruel.) 8-9 months will have that baby and still have another. This chapter is totally dedicated to Clato 27 (Sorry again if it's wrong.) who always reviewed and inspired me enough for this chapter:) Disclaimer I do not own anything except Penelope! and Noah's name! review please!**


	5. 5: Chariot's and Flaying peeps!

**Universal P.O.V.**

"The Tributes!" Ceaser yelled. District one rolled out in the chariot and their fuzzy pink outfits are horrid! They are holding hands and leaning on each other staring into the others eyes. The capitol goes wild and the song playing for them is _My Love_ by Sia. At the end of the cycle they kiss and the chariot disappears.

District two rolls out in roman armor that is still horrid! The two have their arms around each other and kiss more often than the first two. The capitol is going worse than wild if that's even possible. The song that's being played is _Animal_ by Neon Trees.  The chariot almost disappears when the two throw a rose each into the crowd.

Districts three and four are as far away as they can get from the other they look as if they would spit fire at the other for the sake of flaying them alive. No song plays it's completely silent from both sides.

District five, however, are close together. Penelope if sitting on her father's shoulders and holding her mother's hand. They are all wearing a power plant outfit it's quite horrid! Just then Foxface holds up her hand with the ring and the cameras close in on it. The song is _Crazier _by Taylor Swift. The chariot leaves with the two kissing Penelope's cheeks.

Districts six, seven, eight, nine, and ten are doing the same as three and four. Still no song plays.

District eleven is holding hands and smiling at each other. They are dressed as farmers and it looks horrid on Thresh! Rue actually looks cute in it! The song playing is _Secrets _by One Republic. **(I wonder If it has a meaning behind it? XD)** Just like District one they kiss at the end.

Well I'll be a rainbow duck! Look at District 12!They are on fire! Literally! They are against each other hugging and holding hands! The song playing is _Rumor Has It_ by Adele. The crowed is going crazy throwing roses. Peeta catches one with his mouth and gives it to Katniss who sniffs it. In the end they kiss and that ends our ceremony!

**My chapter be too short:( But I wishes to upload today! I not kid of the Rainbow Duck! Ish feel my inner two year old! XD Listen to the song **_**Gangnam Style. **_** It's hilarious! I own only the Rainbow Duck I be and Penelope plus the plot! Ideas are welcome! Always! Shot out to the reviewers! And to my Omegle friend! XD BTW I stalk you! Or at least my reviews, views, favorites, and follows... Anyway Bye!**


	6. 6: Interview Clato!

**Clove's P.O.V.**

I readjusted my orange dress so it would be a little more comfy around my stomach that carried Cato and I's unborn child and walked out to see Cato sitting next to the stage. I laced my figures with his and we walked out to the stage. "District 2's tributes!" Ceaser yelled. I smiled and sat in the fluffy pink chair next to Cato. "So Clove how far along are you?" "One and a half months." Ceaser nods and asks, "Do you know the gender?" "Currently no but they think it's a girl." Cato says. "If it is what would you name her?" "Annabelle." I answer. "And if it's a boy?" "Jeremiah." Cato said. "So we hear you two were friends before this how old were you two when you met?" "I was 3." I said "and Cato was 6." "What about the song in the opening ceremony _Animal _by_ Neon Trees_ why did you chose it?" "We choose it because we listened to the song a lot when it came out." Cato answered simply. The buzzer ringed and Ceaser called out. "Cato and Clove everyone!"

**I'm sorry I didn't update school kept me busy then my grandmother died so I couldn't write but I have the week off school so I guess that works. *shrugs shoulders* If you review a book series I might read it! I'll tell you if I've read it though! Yeah... If you give me a question for the other interviews I'll try to put it in. :D Oh and I guess no one reads these-_- I do them for a reason. Bye!**


	7. 7: Interview Foah!

**Foxface's P.O.V.**

I felt a little squeamish while I grabbed Penelope. I am a little shy. "District five's tributes!" I walked out next to Noah, who held Penelope, with my hand over my stomach. "First off, we got this question a lot, is Penelope actually both of yours child?" "Yesh." Penelope said before we could answer. "Oh! Aren't you adorable!" The crowd cheered. "So you two are engaged correct?" "Yes." Noah said intertwining his figures with mine. "How long have you two been together?" "Two years." I answered. "How far along are you?" "Two months." I said. "It's another girl."Noah finished. "What are you naming her?" "Cara!" Penelope shouted. I laughed and nodded. "That is a very pretty name did you chose it?" He asked Penelope. She nodded vigorously. "And now the song in the opening ceremony song _Crazier_ by _Taylor Swift_ ." "That song totally fits us. No denying it." Noah said. Ceaser laughed and yelled, "District five's tributes!" again.

**PLEASE READ! I found out you guys don't read these. -_- I write stuff here on purpose! I need questions for the other districts you guys are lucky this one was easy or else I wouldn't have been able to update. The first one that suggests a question gets to name the child of Glarvel! And choose the gender! Bye!**


	8. 8: Interview Glarvel!

**Glimmer's P.O.V.**

I hardly think my dress is appropriate. I pull it down a little more and walk next to Marvel out to the stage. "District one!" We sat in the chairs and Ceaser leaned forward. " So this question was almost the only one asked. How long have you liked the other?" "Since we were twelve." They said at the exact same time. They looked to the other in surprise. "Moving on. How did you meet?" "It was the day before the reaping..." Glimmer started. "I bumped into her and helped her pick up her stuff." Marvel finished. "The day before the reaping you two were chosen?" "Yes." "How far along are you?" "One and a quarter months in." "I take it you don't know the gender." They shook their heads. "So if it's a girl what would you name her?" "Sparkles Ellie." Marvel said. "And a boy?" "Royce Marvel." Glimmer answered. "Our last question. The song _My Love _by _Sia_ why did you chose it." They look at one another and Marvel says, "I guess the song had a lot of meaning to us." "I see. Well District One's Tributes!"

**READ PLEASE! Same as yesterday if you offer a question for the next interview you choose the name and gender of the child for the next interview. I also have a surprise later in the story! Plus Clato 27 and EGilly P.M. me if you can I have a surprise for you guys too! :D I guess that's all so... Bye!**


	9. 9: Interview Thrue!

**Rue's P.O.V.**

My dress is so puffy and annoying! I walk out next to Thresh and we sit down. I'm so nervous I barely hear Ceaser yell, "District eleven's tributes!" He sat down and said. "So we heard you two were friends before is this true?" I stare a little petrified into the crowd as Thresh says, "Yes." "How did you feel when you were reaped?" "P-petrified." I stuttered. Ceaser chuckled. "A little stage fright right?" I didn't answer. "So how far along are you?" "one month." I whisper. Ceaser made a motion with his hand and someone handed me a microphone. Damn. "So you don't know the gender do you?" "No." Thresh said. "So if it's a boy what would you name him?" "Dylan." And a girl?" "Sarah." That microphone is _loud_... "And lastly the song you chose for the ceremony _Secrets _by _One Republic?_" "Yes that one was chosen because we kept a secret of liking one another." Thresh answered. "District eleven's tributes!" Ceaser yelled again.

**PLEASE READ!** **Offer a question and you get to chose the name and gender of Katniss and Peeta's child. So I was asked what would happen if it was a 12 and 18 year old chosen. If that happens they replace the 12 year old with an older child. Hope that helps! So Bye I guess.**


	10. 10: Interview Keeta!

**Peeta's P.O.V. **

Katniss looks stunning in her dress. Cinna said something about her twirling if asked and pushed us up. "District twelve!" I don't think Katniss heard him. "So Katniss someone insisted on asking. Is there someone else you love?" "Huh?" I chuckled at her. "Looks like someone is a little stage fright!"Ceaser laughed. "I said Is there someone else you love?" She grasped my hand and replied. "No." with a shake of her head. I could tell she actually wasn't lying. "So how far along are you?" "2 months exactly." "So do you two know the gender?" "Yes. The baby is a girl." I said. "What's her name?" "Primrose." Katniss said. "May I ask why?" "Because that's my little sisters name." Katniss looked ready to cry at the memory of her sister. "So we had to ask are the flames you wore in the opening ceremony real?" "Yes." She turns to the crowd. "In fact I'm wearing them today. Would you like to see?" The crowd cheered loudly and Ceaser put his hand up. "Wait, wait, wait is it safe?" She grins and nods getting up. The flames flickered as she spun and then, dizzily, she sat down. "Well District twelve's tributes!"

**PLEASE READ. This chapter is dedicated to Clato 27! Answer to RedheadedGoddess. If that happens they can chose to lose like the other districts in this story. And to Peeta'sFavoriteGirl. I got inspired by thinking of ways unused to keep all the tributes alive. Bye!**


	11. 11: Adoption

**I'm sorry to have to abandon this, but it's too stressful to continue. I don't have any more inspiration, and I have new interests. (Anime: Hetalia!) Because of recent events, I'm putting this story up for adoption. I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't continue this anymore.**


End file.
